wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Glare(Sarah)
Glare belongs to Sarah the FBI pup Personality Glare is ill tempered and snappy. Always one to get jealous easily and seemingly over nothing. She is always trying to impress others and show her worth. She loves being the Center of attention and hates it when others try to steal her spotlight. She can be a bit of a bully to younger Dragonets, and always tries to get her way. Since the Dragonets were gone, Glare became less aggressive and more passive. She seemed to shrink under her scales and became quite sad... She seemed to lose her spark and became grumpy, sad, and utterly depressed. She stopped going outside, and prefers to stay in her cave. Bio Glare was in the same brood as Viper, and also the first to hatch out. But unfortunately, she wasn't the one chosen for the big special destiny. Her parents saw promise in her, and so they gave away her sister instead. Viper still lived with her parents and sister, but during the day she got all the attention and praise. This made Glare very jealous and angry. Glare tried to work twice as hard so that everyone would pay attention to her not Viper. But what ever Glare tried to do, it didn't work. Viper always was little miss perfect. But surprisingly, Viper tried to be close to her sister. Always complimenting her and trying to be her friend. Glare just couldn't take it! Viper didn't seem to get it! But soon Viper was wearing down her defenses. Finally, Glare just gave in and started to try to be nice to her sister. Viper was delighted and soon they became closer than anyone could believe. Glare was always looking out for her sister, keeping her safe and bringing her food. They talked constantly and shared jokes. Then Viper came to Glare with two little eggs in tow. Glare listened in shock as Viper explained that the eggs were hers and thrashed couldn't take care of them anymore since Marrowseer was taking her away. Glare was heartbroken to hear that her sister was leaving, but accepted the eggs and told her that she would take good care of them. Months passed and the eggs finally hatched. There was a boy and a girl, but what astounded her was that these Dragonets were not all Sandwing. Glare could see traces of Skywing in them. In that instance, Glare realised who the father was. Who else could it be but Flame? Many more months passed and finally she heard that the prophecy dragons were approaching. She raced outside looking forwards to seeing her sister... But then she heard what had happened to her. Glare was shocked and horrified! She right then and there was filled with hatred towards the Nightwings. But luckily, Flame was there. Glare explained to him about the eggs, and Flame seemed absolutely horrified. He wasn't ready to be a father, he was much too young! So he told Glare to take care of them by herself. Glare was angry at Flame for rejecting his Dragonets, and the fact that her sister was dead wasn't helping either. She started to fall into depression. She still took care of the Dragonets though, and she always made sure they knew that she loved them but wasn't their mother. She would often tell them stories about their mother, and she would smile as their faces filled with wonder. Finally Flame came back one day, ready to take care of the Dragonets. Glare was reluctant to let them go, but knew it was for the best. Now she was all alone. Sad... Tired... And just wanted to be left alone. She had been too bitter over the years to ever find a mate, and she regretted that now. But what she didn't realise was that love was just around the corner. ''more to be added... '' Appearance Glare is a warm sand coloured Sandwing. Her eyes are as black as night. Abilities She has the regular poisonous barb on her tail like most Sandwings. She is very strong and swift though, and her sense of hearing is incredible. Relationships Viper: They were best friends! As close as sisters could be. They loved each other and would do everything together! Mother and Father: the three never really saw eye to eye. They would get in big fights all the time. Cali: They were not very close, but the two always knew that they had each others backs. They could talk about anything together. Scorpio: Scorpio was always trying to make her happy. She couldnt understand why though. He could sometimes be annoying, but man did she miss him when he was gone. Flame: they don't get along very well. Glare is still mad at him for rejecting the Dragonets and half blames him for Viper's death. She would like to take the Dragonets back one day. Trivia * Since the Dragonets were gone, she would just lay in her cave for days. * She eventually went to the academy, but wasn't very friendly. * She loves visiting the Dragonets and always finds time to see them. * She resents Flame, and the only thing stopping her from killing him is the Dragonets. Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets